Talk:Dig Me Out/@comment-3575890-20140208141529
I love reading this Delena shipper's posts. She always has a way of making me feel better. "How, exactly, does this ruin Damon and/or DE? Why wouldn’t Elena forgive him? She forgave Stefan within an episode or two of doing the EXACT SAME THING!!! Look, I don’t like this any more than anyone else because I think it’s kind of cheap and lazy and contrived, but you do realize that this is basically a superficial parallel of Stefan’s S3 arc, right? It’s not about Damon getting his feelings hurt because he got rejected and now he’s taking it out on Elena. This is about issues much deeper than that. Even him killing Aaron had nothing to do with the fact that he was Elena’s friend. It was about him being a Whitmore. We already know for a fact that Damon doesn’t go around killing people anymore just because he got his heart broken. That’s been shown too many times to be ignored, even by these writers. This is Damon - just like S3 Stefan - feeling like a monster, alone in the world, full of guilt, hating himself and pushing people away as hard as he can. This is Damon - just like S3 Stefan - focusing his energy on revenge and supressing his emotions and trying not to let himself care about the people he’s using as leverage. Throw in the fact that he’s being manipulated by Enzo at the same time and it’s just a recipe for disaster. Don’t you remember how Katherine manipulated Stefan in S3 into doing all kinds of horrible things out of revenge against Klaus? And how he told Elena that he didn’t care about Jeremy almost getting killed and Alaric actually getting killed? He said it wasn’t his problem and he didn’t care what she thought about him anymore. Using Bonnie for her witch powers? Then, so that he didn’t have to give up his revenge plan, he used Elena as leverage and emotionally terrorized her and threatened to kill her. Does any of that seem even vaguely familiar? Even in S4, Stefan was manipulated by Klaus into using and abusing Jeremy as a means to an end in order to ‘fix’ Elena, murdering innocent people along the way. As an indirect result of his actions, Jeremy died for real. I’m not saying I agree with any of those things or think they’re right or acceptable or even forgivable irl. It’s one of my biggest problems with Stelena. The fact that Stefan was horrible to Elena and Jeremy both and she never called him out on it. She never got in his face and screamed, “Fuck you, you selfish, fucked-up asshole. Stay the fuck away from me and my brother or I’ll stake your ass and send you straight to hell.” I would have cheered for that Elena! And, as much as I love Damon, I would absolutely need for Elena (when she gets back) to have that kind of reaction with him. I would want her to feel enraged and hurt and betrayed, even if she does understand why he did it. I want for there to be fallout and consequences and repurcussions. I want for them to have deal with whether or not they can come back from something like this. I don’t want their relationship to be whitewashed the way SE’s has always been. I want it to be real. And I guess I’m also saying that people who feel like the show is trying to destroy Damon and DE are forgetting that we’ve already seen this exact same thing play out with Stefan and SE. We know that Elena was begging Stefan to love her again within a few episodes, without him even offering an apology for any of it. So, even if the show doesn’t give me the proper reaction and I have to let DE go, I know for a fact that the writers don’t see it as a deal breaker. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see how it’s handled this time around."